Going Green
by ViolentFluffernutter
Summary: This takes place after Terra's first episode, when she first joins the Titans. When Terra and Beast Boy share their first kiss, something of Beast Boy's is passed on to Terra. How will she cope with the ensuing changes? She'll need Beast Boy's love and support every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sunset cast a wide array of beautiful colors across the water that separated Titan Tower from Jump City. Reclining on the gravelly beach, Beast Boy sighed in contentedness as he felt Terra's hand squeeze his.

"You guys are so lucky," she said dreamily. "You get to see this every night!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, deciding not to mention that everyone was usually too busy to watch the sunset. Around this time of evening, he and Cyborg would normally have begun their shouting match about who cheated playing video games. Robin would either be in his dojo training, or listening to the police scanner. Raven would be locked in her room meditating. Starfire was probably… well, nobody could really predict what the loony alien would do. It didn't matter, though. If Terra enjoyed watching the sunset, then Beast Boy could go without blowing his robot buddy into virtual rubble for at least one night.

"You know," he added, "you'll get to see it every night now too, since you're one of us." He turned and gave her a warm smile. Terra giggled softly. She'd always found the way Beast Boy's fang protruded from his mouth funny. Funny in a cute way, that is.

"I don't know how to thank you guys enough for this!" she said. "Before now, I've never belonged anywhere. It's weird to finally… you know, have a home."

"Weird in a good way, right?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Eh, I'd say about the same type of weird as you," Terra answered, winking coyly.

Beast Boy grinned in pride, but then his face went slack as he tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not…

"I think I'm going to like it here," Terra said. She leaned in closer to Beast Boy, and the green changeling soon found himself with a beautiful girl resting her head on his shoulders. Blushing a darker green than usual, he felt his brain fizzle out, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, he settled for putting his arm around her shoulder. When she smiled, he blew out a sigh of relief, glad he had made the right move.

"Beast Boy, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Terra asked, her voice suddenly hesitant.

"Um, sure, I guess," Beast Boy answered.

For a moment, Terra was silent, and then all at once she blurted out, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Shocked by her own boldness, Terra sat upright and pulled away from Beast Boy, who was equally as shocked.

"Um," Beast Boy stammered, scratching his head in confusion. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, okay," Terra responded, hugging her legs to her chest and trying not to face her friend.

"Why… do you ask?" Beast Boy prompted her, though he had a feeling he may already know where she was going with this.

"No reason, I was just curious," Terra said, looking down at the ground.

For a minute, there was no sound except for the gentle splashing of waves on the island's beach below them. Finally, Beast Boy worked up his courage and cleared his throat.

"Um, Terra," he said, second guessing himself with every syllable. "Do you want to… you know… be my… um… girlfriend?"

Beast Boy desperately wanted to look away, knowing in his gut that he'd gone too far, but he forced himself to look at the young woman beside him. To his surprise, though, when Terra looked back up at him, she wore a smile on her face.

"Do you mean it, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Do I mean what?" Beast Boy echoed, his overworked brain failing him once again.

"Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, well… yeah, I do."

"Well, then," Terra said, blushing prettily, "I guess then my answer would have to be… yes!"

Beast Boy sat there, stunned. Even after all the times he had fantasized about wooing scores of young ladies with his "natural charm," nothing could have prepared him for the real thing.

"Well, then," he said, stupidly.

"Well, then, indeed," Terra agreed.

"Um… it's getting dark," said Beast Boy. "Do you want to head back inside the tower?"

"Sure," Terra said. "But not before you give your new girlfriend a goodnight kiss!"

Beast Boy felt like his eyeballs would pop out of his head from how wide they opened. His jaw dropped open in surprise. Realizing how stupid he looked, he snapped his eyes shut and pushed his jaw back where it should have been.

"Okay," he said, trying to sound suave but only managing to come across as incredibly nervous.

Smiling coyly, Terra began to lean in closer to Beast Boy. Tentatively, Beast Boy did the same. Before he knew it, their lips were pressed together in a short, but meaningful, kiss. Terra quickly whipped her head away from Beast Boy's, a happy smile on her face.

"Good night, Beast Boy!" she said, leaping to her feet and running to the tower before her new boyfriend could chase after her as the sun dipped completely below the horizon.

**The Next Morning**

Terra yawned as beams of sunlight peeked through her bedroom window, caressing her eyes and gently awakening her. Sitting up in bed, she stretched. It had been a good night's rest- the first she could remember having in years. Happy tears threatened to leak from her eyes as she ran her hand over the first bed she could ever remember being able to call her own.

_Beast Boy!_

Suddenly, the events from the previous night came rushing back to her. She bit her lip in excitement. Not only did she have a home and friends, she had a _gosh darn flipping BOYFRIEND!_ Throwing her covers aside, she sprang from bed and threw some clothes on, eager to see her little green lover again.

She found the rest of the team already in the main room of Titan's Tower. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Robin was counting the number of calories he'd have to burn if he ate a bowl of Captain Crunch for breakfast. Starfire was dancing around the room with a creepy looking caterpillar thing. Cyborg and, most importantly, Beast Boy, were playing video games. It seemed nobody had noticed her yet. Grinning maliciously, Terra crept up behind Beast Boy and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she asked playfully.

"I think it's… CONTROL FREAK!" Beast Boy exclaimed before leaping from his seat. "Oh, looks like I was wrong! You're much too pretty to be… whoa, what in the world?!" Beast Boy's eyes went wide, and he took a step backwards.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, turning to look. Suddenly, he reared his head back and laughed. "Terra, did you get into Raven's makeup? Girl, green is _definitely_ not your color!"

"What are you talking about?" Terra demanded, equally angry and confused.

Starfire flew up to look and giggled as well, "Friend Terra, you are as green mouthed as the rundathons of Uumph!"

"What?" Terra asked again. "I'm not wearing any makeup!"

"Either you're wearing makeup," Raven said, looking up from her book, "or you're turning into Beast Boy."

Terra froze. Turning to look, she saw that Beast Boy had frozen as well.

"Get me a mirror!" she ordered, but didn't wait for anyone to do so. She ran from the room, frantically opening doors until she finally found a bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she turned on the lights and ran to the mirror.

Sure enough, just as everyone had pointed out, the lower half of her face, starting at her mouth and spreading outwards from there, was green. And not just any green, either. It was the same shade of green as Beast Boy's skin!

Terra screamed in horror!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Terra sat on the Titans' couch, her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Starfire and Robin sat beside her, the caring alien placing her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Friend Terra," she asked, "how could this come to happen?"

"I- I don't know!" Terra cried, her eyes bloodshot with grief. "This has never happened to me before!"

"Well, can you think of anything that may have caused it?" Robin asked. "What were you doing last night?"

"I was watching the sunset with Beast Boy," Terra answered. "We talked a little, and then…" Terra sat up straight and gasped.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "And then what?"

Terra stood up and pointed at Beast Boy, "You! You did this to me!"

Beast Boy recoiled in shock, eyes wide.

"Terra, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, getting to his feet as well.

"Last night, he- he kissed me!" Terra shouted. "Now look at me!"

Beast Boy just stood there, stunned and unable to speak. Suddenly, Terra felt a burning sensation in her face. It started around her mouth, but quickly spread to cover her entire face. She didn't need to ask the other Titans to know that the green had spread to cover her entire face. Fiery anger erupted in her heart, and Terra turned on Beast Boy.

"How could you do this to me?" she screamed, tears of rage cascading down her face. "I thought you were my friend!"

Without realizing what she was doing, Terra lunged at Beast Boy. She felt an unexplainable sensation within her face, as if her very DNA was being stretched and reshaped, and suddenly she snapped at the changeling's throat with a new pair of wolf jaws, attached firmly to a wolf's face.

Luckily, Beast Boy was not harmed, as the other Titans had managed to grab Terra and hold her back. The wolf-girl glared at the green Titan, her eyes almost glowing with sheer bloodlust and she gave a feral growl. But the anger began to fade, and Terra realized what she was doing. Slowly, she felt her snout shrink back into her skull, leaving her with her normal, albeit green, face. Tentatively, the other Titans released her. With an anguished cry, Terra turned and ran from the room.

Beast Boy stared after her, still in shock. Slowly, he walked across the room and sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun was beginning to set again as Beast Boy tentatively knocked on Terra's door.

"Go away!" he heard her voice shout from the other side.

"Terra, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, his voice cracking with anxiety.

For a moment, there was silence, and then the door hissed open. Before Beast Boy could get out of the way, Terra's hand whipped out and slapped him on the side of the face. He stumbled from the impact, but managed to stay on his feet. The girl knew how to hit hard…

"How can you still bring yourself to speak to me after what you did?" Terra demanded, glaring at the green Titan with all the hatred she could muster. Her newly green face was flushed even darker green with her anger. Even her eyes had turned from their normal brown to a bright lime green. Beast Boy quickly noticed that both of her hands had turned green, and half of her midriff.

"Terra, I'm sorry!" Beast Boy insisted, clasping his hands together in a desperate plea. "I have no idea what happened, but I'm sorry! Really, I am!"

Terra advanced on Beast Boy, and he backed away from her, "I don't care how sorry you are. I want you to fix me- NOW!"

"Terra, I don't even know how this happened," Beast Boy insisted, his back hitting the wall, "If there was anything I could do, I would. I swear, I would! But there isn't, so I want to help you with whatever else you want."

"I don't want to hear it!" Terra roared. Her arm morphed into that of a bear, and she lashed out at him. Beast Boy immediately shrank down into a mouse's body, and Terra missed him, her razor sharp claws slicing four rows of deep cuts into the wall.

Beast Boy scurried behind her and morphed back into his human shape, "Terra, listen to me! I know what you're going through." He spread his arms out in emphasis, "You're developing new powers, and you don't know how to use them. I do, and I can teach you!"

"I don't want to learn!" Terra said, pointing at him with her remaining human arm. "I want to be turned back!" She was powerless to stop herself as she watched her left arm stretch out into an octopus' tentacle.

"But what if we can't do that?" Beast Boy asked. He gritted his teeth, and his eyes watered, "You might be stuck like this."

Terra froze, staring at Beast Boy. Slowly, her arms returned to normal, and she collapsed to her knees in tears. Cautiously, Beast Boy dared to approach her.

"Terra, I'm sorry," he whispered, kneeling down next to her. "I am _so, so_ sorry!"

"I hate you," she replied, her voice ragged with grief.

Beast Boy sighed in resignation, "I don't blame you. But I promise to teach you everything you need to know about all this. I won't let you down again, Terra."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun began to rise over the horizon as Beast Boy sat upon the roof of Titan Tower, looking out at the ocean. He hadn't slept a bit last night. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Terra turning into a wolf and lunging at him, teeth bared for the kill. He'd tossed and turned for five hours, trying to find rest when none would come, before giving up and going to sit on top of the tower.

When the sun had risen over the horizon, he stood up and looked over the edge just in time to see Terra come out of the tower, looking for him. Ever from as high up as he was, he could see that the green had spread over her entire body now, even turning her hair a dark olive green. A pang of guilt stabbed his chest, and he fought the urge to just go back inside. He wasn't sure what had happened, and he doubted he ever truly would, but he knew he was responsible for Terra's condition, and it hurt to think he had done this to her after she had been so trusting of him. But he couldn't leave her alone like this. He could still remember when he'd first gained his shapeshifting powers. Without the Doom Patrol to help him get control over himself, there was no telling what would have happened to him. They had taught him to control his body, not allowing it to transform when he didn't wish it, and resume life as a normal person. And now he would do the same for Terra.

Backing away from the ledge, Beast Boy ran at it and threw himself over the edge. For a moment he fell, completely at gravity's mercy, but then he morphed. His body shrank, his arms turned into wings, his face extended into a beak, and Beast Boy pulled out of his fall, gliding over the rocky beach as a fearsome falcon. He made a long loop out over the ocean before returning to the island and swooping in over Terra. Morphing back into his human form, he dropped out of the sky and landed nimbly on the ground beside her.

She didn't look at all impressed.

"Hey, Terra," he greeted her nervously.

Terra glared at him and didn't answer.

"So, I guess we should just get started then, huh? Okay," Beast Boy held out his hands for emphasis, "The first thing we should go over is how to…"

"I'm only doing this because the other Titans are making me," Terra interrupted him. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't come within one hundred feet of you for the rest of your life!"

Beast Boy's hands and spirits fell simultaneously at these words.

"Terra," he said tentatively, "I'm sorry, but I can't change what I did. All I can do now is teach you how to live with it."

For a moment, Terra was silent, then she said, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"All right," Beast Boy agreed. "I think the first thing you need to learn is how to morph into something simple, like a dog."

To demonstrate, Beast Boy promptly turned himself into a small green mutt. He sat down for a moment to let Terra see what he had done before morphing into a human once more.

"First, imagine what it is you want to turn into. If your powers are anything like mine, your body will automatically match whatever it is you have in your head. Try turning into a dog, any kind of dog you want."

Without responding, and with one last hateful glare at Beast Boy, Terra squatted down and closed her eyes. For over a minute she sat like that, as if meditating, but absolutely nothing happened. Finally, she opened her eyes again, and Beast Boy was surprised to see them red rimmed with tears.

"Terra, are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh sure, I'm absolutely fine!" she screamed, whirling around to face him. "I've just been mutated into an asparagus by a brainless green freak! Parts of my body randomly turn into animal parts without me telling them to, but they refuse to do anything when I actually want them to do it! I'm just as much a freak as you are now, and I've got you to thank for it! But why should you care? You've got yourself a girlfriend who's as green as you are! No, everything's just peachy freaking keen! And guess what else, Beast Boy?"

Before he could respond, she stepped forward and slapped the green changeling on the face as hard as she could, knocking him off of his feet and onto the gray gravelly beach.

"I hate you!"

Without another word, she turned and ran back into the tower, tears running down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably, leaving Beast Boy sitting on the beach, his eyes wide with shock and his cheek a slightly darker shade of green where she had slapped him. Slowly, he stood back up, a tear running down his own cheek, and morphed himself into a rat before scurrying back towards the tower.

Now he looked exactly how he felt…

You like-a da story?

Leave-a me a review!

I freakin'-a love those!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Terra sat in her room with the lights off and windows shut, sobbing into her pillow. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She'd finally found a home, and people who'd accepted her. It had even seemed like one of them liked her in that special way…

A knock came from her door.

"Go away, Beast Boy!" she shouted. "I don't care how sorry you are!"

"It's not Beast Boy," Raven's voice replied.

Raven? What was she doing here? Despite her grief, she got up and opened the door. There stood Raven, dressed in her usual blue cloak and hood.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Without word, Terra stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

"Beast Boy said you slapped him and ran away this morning," Raven said. "He hasn't come out of rat form all day."

"Hmmph," Terra grumped. "What do I care?"

"You're not taking this whole thing very well, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terra demanded. "How, exactly, am I supposed to take it?"

"One step at a time," the telepath answered. "And by not by telling the one who's trying to help you through it that you hate him."

Terra's gaze dropped a bit, but she stubbornly said, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be like this."

"How long are you going to stay angry at him?"

"As long as I want," Terra answered. "I think I'm entitled to that."

"Maybe you are," Raven agreed. "But Beast Boy feels terrible about what's happened to you. He doesn't even know how it happened, but he wants to make up for it."

"What do you want me to do, then?" Terra asked. "Forgive him for turning me into… this?" She gestured at herself and her new green skin.

"That's up to you," Raven answered, "but stop taking your anger out on Beast Boy. All he wants is to help you."

Terra was silent.

"Think about it. You don't know how to control your new powers, and he's willing to teach you. If I were you, I'd take him up on it."

With that, Raven turned to leave. When she reached to doorway, though, she paused.

"And one more thing," she added. "You think being green is horrible. Try thinking what it'd be like being that way your whole life."

Raven left, the door sliding shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun shone through the windows of Titan's Tower, bringing with it a bright new day, but Beast Boy did not share its cheerfulness. His head hung in shame as he dragged his feet to the tower's main room. After speaking with Raven the previous morning, he'd locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Now, almost a full day later, he'd finally emerged out of need to eat something.

He found his friends waiting for him, going about their normal morning routines. As Beast Boy trudged to the kitchen, Robin spoke up.

"Morning, Beast Boy," he greeted his friend.

Beast Boy nodded weakly in reply, but said nothing.

The green changeling pulled a box of Super Happy Frooty Puffs from the cabinet. Looking at the box, though, he decided he wasn't in the mood to eat something so colorful and happy, so put it back and pulled out the Boring Bran Flakes instead. He poured himself a bowl and drenched them in soy milk and raised a spoonful to his mouth.

"Um, Beast Boy?" a voice said behind him. It was Terra's voice.

Beast Boy spun around in his seat to find the green girl standing there, a nervous look on her face. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she couldn't seem to meet his gaze.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure of what to expect.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to try and teach me again today…" she said, but quickly added, "If you want to."

Beast Boy dropped his spoon, splashing soggy bran flakes all over the floor.

"Yeah, sure!" he agreed, his eyes wide with surprise. "When do you want to start?"

"How about right now?" Terra suggested.

"Okay, come on!" Beast Boy said, leaping from the table, bran flakes forgotten, and running towards the door, Terra close behind him.

As they left, nobody noticed Raven's discreet smile.

00000

A green furred golden retriever bounded across the rocks on the tower's beach, wagging its tail happily. Beside it, a mutt kept pace, ready to assist if the retriever needed help. They raced three laps around the tower before stopping to catch their breath. The retriever morphed into Terra, and the mutt changed into Beast Boy, who was wearing a grin that stretched across his whole face.

"Terra, you were great!" he exclaimed.

Despite herself, Terra couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on her face.

"That was really cool," she admitted. "It was so different from my real body, but I still knew exactly how to use it. Is this what every day is like for you?"

Beast Boy nodded, "It never gets old. You can experience the world in so many different ways! I can't wait to teach you how to dig as a gopher, or swim as a fish, or…"

"Or fly as a bird?" Terra cut him off, a new look appearing in her eyes.

"Ooh, you'll love flying!" Beast Boy agreed, hardly able to keep from shouting in happiness. "It's so cool! It's freedom like you've never felt before. You get to feel the wind flowing between your feathers, see the world hundreds of feet below you!"

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's hand and pulled him towards the Tower, "Let's try it now!" she suggested.

"Um, are you sure you're ready for that?" Beast Boy asked, though he didn't resist.

"If you're teaching me, I am!"

Within minutes, they were both standing on top of Titan's Tower, overlooking the ocean.

"Okay, just imagine exactly what you want to turn into," Beast Boy instructed. "And don't panic. Your body will know exactly what it needs to do. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Terra confirmed.

"Then let's go!" Beast Boy ran at the edge and threw himself off, Terra only two steps behind him. He immediately transformed himself into his falcon body and flapped his wings, bringing him higher into the air. Looking back, he saw Terra morph into a hawk. For a single terrifying moment, he thought she had panicked and would fall to the ground, but then she flapped her wings and rose to join him, two green birds of prey flying side by side over the ocean.

Beast Boy let out a shriek in excitement, and banked right, Terra directly behind him. They flew over the water for several minutes, Beast Boy displaying all the different ways to ride the wind. They hovered on updrafts, spun in corkscrews, and dove towards the ocean at blinding speeds, pulling up just in time to avoid crashing into the waters below them.

When they were high above the water, Beast Boy saw Terra get a mischievous look in her eye. Suddenly, she morphed back into her human form and began to plummet towards the ocean! Giving a screech of fright, Beast Boy dove after her. When he caught up, he too morphed back.

"Terra, what are you doing?" he shouted over the wind whistling past his ears.

"You'll see!" she responded.

Beast Boy fought the urge to morph back and save himself, but he forced himself to stay with Terra. When they were only twenty feet above the surface of the water, she promptly transformed herself into a dolphin, falling towards the water nose-first. Instantly catching on, Beast Boy transformed as well, and they splashed into the water simultaneously. Terra swam back to the surface, poking her head out of the water and let out a series of happy chitters, which Beast Boy eagerly responded to. Then they dove beneath the waves once more and set out to explore the ocean floor.

The sun was setting by the time they finally arrived back at Titan's Tower. The two of them had found the mouth of a river and swam halfway to Gotham City as trout before climbing out and heading back, leaping from tree to tree as squirrels before flying the rest of the way in their falcon and hawk forms. Now they reclined on the tower's beach in human form, resting their tired muscles.

"That was amazing," Terra said, watching the sun set once again.

"I'm glad I finally got to share this with someone," Beast Boy agreed. "Up until now, I've had to do this all alone."

There was a pause, and then Terra asked, "So, you really don't know how this happened?"

"I really don't," Beast Boy said, turning to look at her. "I've never heard of something like this happening before."

Another moment of silence, and then Terra smiled, "Well, I'm glad it did. It took me a while to realize it, but you gave me a gift. Thank you, Beast Boy."

With that, she leaned in and kissed the green changeling on the lips. Without hesitation, Beast Boy reached up and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand, pulling her closer to him. Then, as before, Terra pulled away.

"Race you back to the tower!" she challenged, morphing into a cheetah and running away.

Did you like this story?

Check out some of my original works at:

www. Bolanderbooks .com


End file.
